


In Dreams

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond, Throne Room Sex, and here we are, implied virgin!Kylo, this wasn't going to have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Their connection grows, drawing them together.





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology flash fiction "throne"

The first time Rey learns their bond is growing she pulls him into a half memory dream. She’s deep in the bowels of a star destroyer on Jakku, foot caught under debris and aching from a fall. At least, she thinks she’s aching. There’s a mild panic rising inside her as she tries to move the rubble covering her foot with the Force. She can’t access it, feeling cut off from something still so new to her (in her real memory, she dug her foot out). She’s desperate, worrying what it will mean if she can’t get out and about to scream-

“You get out of this,” a calm voice says.

She looks up and there he is, plain as day light. Kylo Ren, the black spector that follows her, on Jakku with her. “Leave me alone!” She shouts.

“You called me here,” he replies. 

“Never!”

She watches him look around, moving with an odd grace. “I never thought of what happened to ships that were shot down. Do you swarm new wrecks?” She struggles again, holding her arms out and trying to feel for the Force. “It won’t work.”

“Then help me!”

“You can get out on your own. You did, before.” He kneels in front of her. “You’re dreaming.”

She stops moving and looks up at him. “I..know.”

“You’re still trapped.”

“I can’t make it stop,” she admits. It’s a dream she’s had before, one she knows in and out.

He sighs and kneels down next to her foot. He makes quick work freeing her before holding out his hand. “Time to get up.”

Rey hesitates, it seems he’s always offering her his hand. “Why did you help me?”

“I’ve had dreams like this too,” he says softly.

She can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she reaches for his hand. 

She bolts up right in her bed before their fingers touch. She’s panting, her heart beating as fast as it was in the dream. It takes her a moment to remember she’s in a Resistance safe house, away from the First Order.

She lays back down and stares at the ceiling. They can go into each other’s dreams now, something she hadn’t even considered before. She’s connected with him a few times since Crait but instantly shut him out. He’s tried to talk to her each time but this new developement opens her up to communication she’s not sure she wants.

~*~*~

This is not her dream. The thought rings in her head as she moans into his mouth. Kylo feels warm and solid under her finger tips as she caresses his shoulders. His mouth moves to her neck, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

“Where are we?” She asks as she rolls her hips. She’s not sure she’s controlling her body or he is but she won’t lie to herself and try to convince herself she’s never imagined this.

“My throne room,” he says between sloppy kisses.

His hands move to her bare chest, teasing her nipples. She wasn’t aware she was naked from the waist up but this could be something from the dream itself. She feels her muscles clench as he lowers his head to replace his fingers with his mouth. She forces her eyes open to take in the room, hopeing this will help the Resistance. The first thing she sees is a seat next to the one their in.

“Why is there another seat?” She asks, hips rolling against his, feeling his desire for her.

“It’s for you,” he tells her before looking up into her eyes. “Only for you.”

“For me?” Her voice rises at the end as he’s suddenly inside her. It should, probably, be uncomfortable but in this dream she feels incredibly full; with a tilt of his hips he’s hitting the exact right spot inside her.

“My queen,” he says. She rests her head on his shoulder as he picks up the pace, mewling into his skin. His movement becomes frenzied, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

She’s on the edge, so close she can taste it when she starts awake. She’s damp between her thighs, biting her lip in frustration. Her hand slips into her pants, tracing her wet folds when suddenly he’s there. She immediately withdraws her fingers.

“You were in my dream,” he accuses. 

“You called me.”

She sees his cheeks color as he looks away. “You weren’t supposed to be there.”

He’s embarassed she saw his fantasies. “I’ve thought about that too,” she admits, wondering why she can never control what she says around him.

He looks up at her, as intense as ever. “I’ve only thought about it with you.” He disappears then, leaving her frustrated and wondering what he meant.

~*~*~

She’s roughly flipped on to her back, the Falcon groans around them. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder into her. “You called me this time,” he says before he bites her neck. She groans, loving the feeling and wanting to return the favor. “You want me here?”

She turns her head so she can see their discarded clothes and he follows her gaze. It’s not his usual black ones, rather what she thinks he was wearing when he was Luke’s student. “In a way.”

“It’s never going to happen like this,” he says.

“Let me dream,” she moans.

“Then you let me have mine.”

~*~*~

It’s his dream again, she’s on soft sheets on a large bed. He’s in lose black pants, leaning over her and gently caressing her face. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

“Are we going to have sex?” She asks, wanting to get things over with so she can finish in the dark of her room.

“This is my fantasy,” he says before gently kissing her. She wants things to go farther, to turn this around to her riding him and scratching his chest. Instead he lays down next to her and pulls her close. “I want this too.”

She wakes up clutching her pillow and feeling a loss in the pit of her stomach she didn’t know was possible.

~*~*~

He’s figured out how to project the room he’s in now. He’s sitting on his throne, looking directly at her before he slowly turns and looks at the empty one next to him. “It’s waiting for you.”

Her vision clears and, for a minute, she debates going to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while because life happened. It's better now.
> 
> Also totally got to the world premiere of TLJ and that was a week and a half of wondering if I was going or not until I got the go.


End file.
